


Gabriel

by Prisca



Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremiah goes through some hard times und Smith wants to help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabriel

"Smith!" Kurdy tried to hold him back.  
"I afraid, this is not a good idea!"

Since Jeremiah did find out the truth about Libby's death, he had changed. Kurdy had tried to talk to him several times, but all in vain. Jeremiah felt hurt and angry, withdraw more and more from everyone else. Everyone tried to stay out his way, even Kurdy, who probably had been closest to him was at the end of his tether. And for sure he didn't feel ready to deal with another breakout just because Smith wasn't willing to accept the obvious. After all he had done he should know better to stay out of Jeremiah's sight.

But of course, the little guy wasn't willing to listen and went straightly over to the table, where Jeremiah was sitting, alone. Kurdy cursed inwardly when he looked up from his beer and noticed Smith standing in front of him.

"You have a job to do."

" Fuck you, Smith! "  
Obviously, he was too tired to jump up and hit Smith senseless on the spot.

" You need to go to Kingstown. And you shouldn't wait."

Jeremiah narrowed his eyes.  
"Kingstown", he repeated.  
"What do you know? Is it because of Michelle?"

" No, I guess, she's okay. It's Gabriel, her son. He's in trouble! "

Jeremiah remembered the little lad. He had met him once. Ages ago. In another life ... before ... Libby ... She had taken him to heaven ... but it had ended in hell. What did he care about Michelle? Or Gabriel? Or anyone else?

" Not my problem."

" It should. He needs his father. "

Paralyzed Jeremiah stared at him. This couldn't be. He couldn't know anything about him and Michelle and .. Gabriel. Yes, there had been a time where he did believe, that Gabriel might be his son. He had almost hoped for it. But Michelle had denied it. Obviously, she wanted no guy by her side - and no father for her son. He had accepted it and went back to the Mountain. Where he did meet ...

But he needed to know.  
"What did she tell you?"

"She didn't!"  
Smith shook his head.  
"God says: Your place is side by side to your son. You should go now, he needs you."

That was it. Jeremiah jumped up quick as a flash, the chair crashed to the floor. He grabbed Smith's collar, shook him wildly.

" Your fucking God,  what has he done for me?  He took away my parents, he let it happen, that my little brother died. And ... he sent me an angel which turned out to be a devil.

Why the hell should I help him?"

Violently he pushed Smith away,  the little guy slumped to the ground. Jeremiah stormed out of the canteen. Kurdy looked after him and sighed. Then he walked over to Smith to help him up.

"I told you, didn't I ?"

Smith smiled while he reached for his backpack.  
"Don't worry. He'll do the right thing!"

One hour later Kurdy noticed Jeremiah taking one of the jeeps though no one was allowed to drive around alone.  When he took the barely used road northwards, to Kingston, Kurdy knew that Smith had been right once again.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at my LJ (revised January 2016)


End file.
